The Black Truth
by xSeiichi
Summary: [En cours de rédaction]


- Lâche-moi ! dit-je.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit doucement Naera à Matthew, le regard étincelant. Ce sera terminé très vite, j'aimerais bien m'attarder un peu, bien sûr, pour que nous puissions nous rappeler que nous nous appartenions autrefois. Mais aucune de mes actions ne te la fera oublier. C'est pourquoi je dois te tuer et enlever ta maudite sorcière pour qu'elle affronte le Prédicat.  
- Laisse Eina partir. Cela ne regarde que toi et moi, Naera.  
_Elle secoua la tête et me lâcha la main._

Son mouvement fut si vif que je n'eus pas le temps de le voir, puis elle recula lentement de lui avec une expression triomphante. J'entendis une déchirure, et du sang commença à couler de la gorge de Matthew.  
- Voilà qui suffira pour commencer, observa-t-elle, satisfaite.  
Un grondement résonna dans ma tête. Matthew s'interposa entre moi et Naera. Même mon piètre odorat percevait l'odeur métallique de son sang qui coulait sur son pull et faisait une tache sombre sur sa poitrine.  
Je vis un tourbillon brun quand la jambe de Naera s'élança et frappa Matthew au ventre. Il se plia en deux.  
Mes mains me paraissaient lourdes et je sentis sans même regarder que je tenais un arc et une flèche. Je reculai et levai les bras.

- Non.. dis-je d'une voix qui n'était plus mienne en fermant un oeil.

Naera était proche de Matthew, mais je pouvais décocher ma flèche sans le toucher. Quand ma main la lâcherait, Naera serait morte. Pourtant, j'hésitais : je n'avais encore jamais tué personne.  
Cet instant suffit à Naera. Ses doigts plongèrent dans la poitrine de Matthew, arrachant étoffe et chair comme du simple papier. Il poussa un cri de douleur et elle rugit victorieusement.  
Sans plus hésiter, je fermai la main droite et la rouvris. Une boule de feu noire jaillit au bout de ma main gauche. Naera entendit l'explosion des flammes et sentit l'odeur de soufre dans l'air. Elle se retourna, dégageant sa main de la poitrine de Matthew. Je vis son regard incrédule, juste avant que la boule noir l'enveloppe. Ses cheveux prirent feu et elle recula, en proie à la panique. Mais j'avais prévu ce geste et une autre boule de feu attendait. Elle se précipita dedans.  
Matthew tomba à genoux, les mains plaquées sur sa poitrine, au-dessus de son coeur.  
En hurlant, Naera tendit les mains pour tenter de l'entraîner dans la fournaise.  
D'un geste rapide du poignet et d'un mot jeté dans le vent, je la soulevai et la repoussai à quelques mètres. Elle s'effondra alors que le reste de son corps prenait feu.  
J'avais envie de me précipiter sur Matthew, mais je continuai de regarder Naera, dont les os et la chair résistaient aux flammes. Ses cheveux s'étaient consumés et sa peau n'était plus qu'une croûte noire, mais elle n'était pas encore morte. Ses lèvres bougeaient et elle appelait Matthew.  
Je restai les mains levées, prête à frapper encore. Elle parvint à se redresser, et je lançai une autre boule de feu qui lui enfonça la poitrine, déchiqueta la cage thoracique et ressortit de l'autre côté. Ses poumons et ses os calcinés, une grimace horrifiée tordit ses lèvres. Il lui serait impossible de s'en remettre, si puissant soit son sang.  
Il y eut un moment de silence qui pénétra jusque dans mes os. La sensation d'une séparation et d'un regret.  
Un sourire se peignit sur mes lèvres et je m'endormis.  
Plus rien.

Mais ce ne fut pas un sommeil reposant. J'étais prise entre deux feux, entre veille et sommeil, entre vie et la mort. Il y avait des moments où la mort semblait attendre patiemment à mon côté que je choisisse une route.  
Cette nuit-là, je parcourus d'innombrables kilomètres, fuyant d'un endroit à l'autre, mais sans jamais pouvoir semer ceux qui me poursuivaient. Chaque fois que mes pas me ramenaient à la maison, Matthew était là.  
Au coeur de la nuit, mon esprit se mit à fredonner l'air sur lequel nous avions dansé dans le grand salon il y a de cela plusieurs semaines.  
La mélodie s'arrêta lors de mon réveil. Un rayon passa sur mon visage et illumina toute la chambre. Sans même le vouloir, je sombrai de nouveau dans le sommeil, fuyant à toutes jambes les événements passés.

_[En cours]_


End file.
